Hope Alexander
Nara.Shikamaru.full.1331015.jpg|Aiming to be the best General Information Name: Hope Alexander Age: 17 Weight: 145 Height: 5'8 Eye Color: Green Blood Type: N/A DoB: March 4 Apperance Alex has narrow green eyes and he has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail.When he's not in school he wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Priest symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh T-shirt. He also wears brown pants. 9297f74a061467d6a32569d57b87597a_480.jpg 52440-naruto-shippuuden-shikamaru-nara.jpg Nara.Shikamaru.full.1100939.jpg Shikamaru-image-shikamaru-36420632-333-500.png Behavior/Personality Hope is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with his father Jin, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends and family regardless of how futile it might seem. Hope has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Hope rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding Chaotic good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Priest' DemonicPossession..gif 'Fighting Style' The "Power Fist" style is a style created by Tetsu Ryoji, in an attempt to combine all of his marital arts knowledge into an effective, and strucured way of fighting. This style of power fist is about using what one knows to maximize they're fighting potential, while being as close to an opponent as possible. This in turn adds pressure, and defense, thourgh the use of a relentless offense. With this, Tetsu can counter grapples, locks, or any CQC, by implying his maximum hitting force through the usage of techniques dirved from Wing Chun and Jeet Kun Do. This style focuses on heavy blows, above average speed, trapping opponents with locks and throws, and footwork for closing or creating distance. Tetsu is best suited for this style due to his mastery of martial arts, also the style allows for flexibility in all areas, should one want to incorpeerate other martial arts, but to effectively use this style on has to foucus on the above mentioned. 9040b73e.gif tumblr_n423hih3Da1tpbdojo1_500.gif 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chikara No Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Nephalem Base Perks: *'Energy Perception:' Possess the ability to see the energies that flow through the universe. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. *'Higher Consciousness:' Nephalem naturally possess a level of consciousness that is beyond normal humans. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. *'Enhanced Condition:' The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *'Healing:' Heal numerous amounts of people at a very high level with just a wave of the hand. *'Twilight Manipulation:' As mentioned before, Nephalem possess power from both Light and Dark hadou, allowing control over the chi form known as of Twilight Chi. *Empathy- Users can sense the feelings of any and everything. *Ethereal Physiology- Some users can transform into a celestial angelic state. *Flight- With the soul of an Angel, the user can fly at varying speeds. *Invulnerability- Users are invulnerable to almost forms of harm that isn't done by their Power. However this can be bypassed if there opponent is highly corrupted, evil, or just simply skilled in combat. *Psionic Manipulation- User can utilize every single power of the mind. *Wing Manifestation- The user can manifest wings if they choose. *Double Jump(First Stage Of Flight) *Angelic Glide(Second Stage Of Flight) Hope's Second Wind Hope's Second wind happens whenever he ia placed into a death sisuation thanks to his connection with Benny his spirt beast, Hope is able to gain a second chance of life which would happen once he would take an fatal blow that causes his life. This would cause for Benny to lend his friend Hope his own power to keep on battle this enegry Benny would give Hope would be a surge of power Hope would gain Supernatural means and become a one man army, The longer and more he fight's the more power he gains thus why in a near death experince Second wind mode will activate itself. The ability allows Hope to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected him and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. In this state Hope sweat from every inch of his body which immediately evaporates from his own heat energy, creating an aura of fire around his body his heart pumping at maximum power. The most common of these changes are the changes to skin colour, eruption of veins around the temples, and the eyes turning completely white, (ONCE EVERY RP FIGHT) Eagle_dodges.gif Benny Benny is a small blue Spirt beast with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Benny body is rectangular too, and being an spirt beast it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Benny is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Keyo is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. As Hope's spirit beast, Benny is connected to him in mind, body and even soul. Thus he feels whatever Hope feels, both physically and emotionally. If and when Hope dies so will Benny. Due to their connection, Benny is also always able to sense Hope's presence, even when miles away, Benny is always able to find Hope no matter where he is. This PET HAS NO POWERS OR ANY ATTACKS IT CANT FIGHT THIS IS HOPES TEST TO GAIN HIS GRACE Benny and Hope.gif monster-bankai_00042535.jpg Renji-Abarai-image-renji-abarai-36569271-2200-1700.jpg ' Allies/Enemies Jin Alexander: Father Sara "Gadget" Talik: Mother 'Background 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Priest Category:Jin's RPC/NPC